crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake Crash/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Team Racing Fakecrashkart.png|Promotional artwork of Fake Crash in his kart in Crash Team Racing. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Normalfakecrash.png|Fake Crash's promotional 3-D model in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash Crash Nitro Kart.png|Fake Crash in CNK. Crash Boom Bang! Fake_crash_1.gif fakecrash1.png Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash.jpg Screenshot_20190401-163918~2.png Fake Crash (1).jpg fake-win.png Spooky 1.jpg Spooky 10.jpg Spooky 11.jpg Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Crash Manga Chp 7 Pg 10.PNG|Dr Neo Cortex, attempting to disguise himself as Crash in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. He more closely resembles Fake Crash. In-Game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Fake Crash on island.jpg|Fake Crash in Makin' Waves. faker2.png Crash Team Racing CTR Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash in his kart in CTR. CTR Fake Crash In-Kart (Front).png|Fake Crash in his kart in CTR. CTR Fake Crash In-Kart (Back).png|Fake Crash in his kart in CTR. Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash's icon in CTR. Fake Crash Bandicoot CTR Icon.png|Fake Crash's icon in CTR. Crash and Fake Crash.png|From CTR's Scrapbook. ctr fake crash victory.png|Fake Crash wins. Crash VS Fake Crash CTR.jpeg|Fake Crash loses. Fake Crash Feeling Grumpy.png Fake Crash Angry.png Fake Crash Bad Tempered.png 1576538894411.png|Fake Crash's icon in the Japanese version of CTR. Crash Bandicoot Carnival CrashBash FakeCrash Jap.png|Fake Crash in the Japanese version of Crash Bash. Crash Bash Japanese Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash in the Japanese version of Crash Bash. Crash Bash Fake Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Fake Crash's icon in the Japanese version of Crash Bash. fake-spin.png fake-tnt.png fake-bomb.png fake-tank.png Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash in N-Tranced. Frakecrashntranced.png|Fake Crash in N-Tranced. Fakecrashfree.png|Fake Crash being freed from N. Trance's mind control. Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Fake Crash Bandicoot Icon.png|Fake Crash's icon from N-Tranced. fake-switch.png fake-camera.png Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash Bandicoot Crash Nitro Kart.png|Fake Crash as he appears in Crash Nitro Kart. CNK Fake Crash.png|Fake Crash in CNK. Fake Crash CNK.png|Fake Crash in CNK. Fake crash cutscene.png Fake Crash-0.png|Fake Crash's icon from CNK. fake-victory.png|Fake Crash wins. cnk defeat fake crash.png|Fake Crash loses. fake-cnk.png Crash Purple: Ripto's Rage fakecrashTCG.png|Fake Crash's trading game card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash's sprite from Crash Purple. 1577069074293.png|Fake Crash's icon in multiplayer mode. Crash Boom Bang! Fake crash 6.png|Fake Crash in Crash Boom Bang! 1577202139407.png|Fake Crash's icon. 1577202120863.png|Fake Crash's mini icon. Skylanders: Imaginators Fake Crash Skylanders.png|Fake Crash and Dr. Neo Cortex as seen in Skylanders: Imaginators. FakeCrashImaginators.png fake-chamber.png fake-spy.png fake-huh.png fake-meter.png 20191222_231114.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fake Crash.png Fake Crash in N. Sane Trilogy.png Fake Crash in N. Sane Trilogy 2.png Fake+crash 5ad080 6313543.jpg Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Fake_Crash_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Fake Crash's icon. nf victory fake crash.png|Fake Crash wins. nf defeat fake crash.png|Fake Crash loses. fake chipmunk.png|Fake Crash's Chipmunk skin fake racoon.png|Fake Crash's Raccoon skin fake pink.png|Fake Crash's Pink skin fake cowboy.png|Fake Crash's Cowboy skin fake dashing.png|Fake Crash's Dashing skin fake monster.png|Fake Crash's Monster skin fake crash rustic.png|Fake Crash's Rustic skin. CTRNF-Chipmunk_Fake_Crash_Icon.png|Fake Crash's Chipmunk icon 1576527521806.png|Fake Crash's Raccoon icon CTRNF-Pink_Fake_Crash_Icon.png|Fake Crash's Pink icon CTRNF-Cowboy_Fake_Crash_Icon.png|Fake Crash's Cowboy icon 1576529101341.png|Fake Crash's Dashing icon CTRNF-Monster_Fake_Crash_Icon.png|Fake Crash's Monster icon CTRNF-Rustic_Fake_Crash.png|Fake Crash's Rustic icon Caveman_fake_crash_sticker.png|Caveman Fake Crash's sticker Fake_crash_sticker.png|Fake Crash's portrait Cave_painting_fake_caveman.png|Cave Painting of Fake Crash Caveman. Other Promotional Images fakewumpa.png fake-race.png Merchandise CF7.jpg|The Crash plush that inspired Fake Crash's existence. Fake Crash Funko Pop.jpg Videos CTR Fake Crash voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash Voice Clips Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled